Products for reducing or masking malodors are currently available and are widely described in patent literature. These products may be designed to work specifically in air, on fabrics, or on other surfaces. However, not all malodors are effectively controlled by products in the market. Amine-based malodors such as fish and urine malodors and sulfur-based malodors such as garlic, onion, foot, and fecal malodors are difficult to combat. Further, the time required for a product to noticeably combat malodors may create consumer doubt as to a product's efficacy on malodors. For example, a consumer may leave the treated space before the product begins to noticeably reduce the malodors. Even further, certain compositions may cause fabrics on surrounding surfaces to turn yellow or brown under natural light and/or make fabrics susceptible to soiling, particularly compositions that contain certain types or amounts of aldehydes and/or surfactants. The difficulty in overcoming a broad range of malodors has spawned a diverse assortment of products to neutralize, mask, or contain malodors.
There remains a continuing need for a malodor control composition that neutralizes a broad range of malodors, including amine-based and sulfur-based malodors, while not overpowering malodors with an overwhelming perfume and while not soiling and staining fabrics.